The search for 3
by hottiegurlkay
Summary: 3 scouts a journey they will never forget
1. Default Chapter

Sailor Moon Fanfic

Sailor Moon Fanfic

Hi ya! Im Kayla maker of this fanfic. REMINDER: Most of the characters are a trademark of Naoko Takeuchi NOT me! (Some are though!)

Enjoy chapter 1!

" Hi I am Aino-Minako, but please call me Mina. Im known throughout the world as Sailor V!Im 15 and a freshman in High School.I like Ramen Noodles, and Im great at volleyball, soccer, basketball, baseba—"

  


Amy barges in, "What about our story?!"

I continue…"As I was SAYING! Baseball and other things. Ok now the story! (_Happy Amy!)_As you all know Serena, and Raye have boyfriends. So Amy, Lita, & Iare left with no one._ Snif!_ I might add that all the good ones are taken or are gay. Sooo…. We are left with guys like Melvin. Believe it or not he is taken too!!! On the other hand I've had a few close experiences with love.

But Lita is such a huge **FLIRT!** ' Ooohh…. How dreamy!' She says. She's in need of some love, let me tell ya about the time she just got dumped then this qt walked past and then she—"

" Stop or I'll pound you Mina."Lita said angrily.

" FINE WHAT BUTTHEADS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"I replied to the 2 of them.

" Mina, shut up!" Amy said to me.

" Umm… uh… Gotta go! Heres the story!! RRRUUUNNN!!!!!" I yelled.

They case after me forming a cloud of dust beating me up.

  


**_Location:_**

**_Temple_**

**_Discussion topic:_**

New evil 

" O.k..o.k… Settle down! Here are the tea & rolls!" Chad yelled.

" Thanks Chad! These will calm em' down." Replied Artimes.

You see, at the battle to get Chad's heart crystal back he found out, but Raye made him promise not to tell Grandpa. Hey! At least he kept it quiet. A couple others know too. You'll meet them later!

" Thanks Chad! Wanna join us? You might have some ideas!" Raye told him.

" Thanks, but no thanks babe. Remember 8:00 sharp at the café!!" Chad said. Then he gave her a kiss on the lips and left Raye blushing before us.

" WOAH Raye! What was that for? Are you 2?! No way!!! Too Cool!! Wait are you?! He said 8:00 at the café! Why the café? YOU AND CHAD ARE GOING OUT!!!!!!!!!!" Serena yelped out.

Every one was in shock waiting for Raye to say something.

" Yeah so what?! We are ok happy!" Raye said.

" Raye you are so lucky. You too Serena. I wish I—" Lita was cut off.

All, but Amy said," We know ' a boyfriend' right?"

" Yeah I guess so, am I that predictable?" Lita asked.

This time I replied," Yes! We can almost totally read your mind!!"

As most people know, Amy can block people out easily as Serena can eat 2 pizzas, a strawberry shake, & 5 triple hot fudge sundaes. While she was blocking every one out she wrote a love poem. Guess whom it was about?!

"Hey Amy what a lovely poem!" Raye said

" Thank you Raye. Oh about the new enemy, I think they're base is at our old base. The CrossRoads Arcade!" Amy stated.

I told Amy to hold up a second. I wondered if I could read it aloud.

" O.k.… I guess so." She said.

It read as follows (don't I sound grown-up?):

I've waited so long for this love.

A warm feeling of completeness.

A new day brings new hopes of a lost love I never knew

Everyday I said this over & over waiting so long.

Wishing so hard on the night sky to bring me a loved one.

Then I knew it was you.

" DANG!!" everyone said at once.

" Who's it about?" Serena asked.

" I could turn this into a song!" Raye said.

" Amy you could make a poetry book!!" Lita & I said.

" It's about Greg… oops!" Amy yelled.

I was so shocked I almost strangled her." You're with Greg and you didn't tell me!!" I shrieked.

Everyone was shocked!

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

  


**_Chapter 2 coming soon!!!!!_**

**_If any one has drawn some pictures about this fanfic please scan them and send them to: [hottiegurlkay@hotmail.com][1]_**

**_Thanks!!!! _**

**_-Kayla_**

   [1]: mailto:hottiegurlkay@hotmail.com



	2. A love lost, An enemy found

**The Search For 3**

**Chapter 2!!!**

Like the story so far? Ok! Then here's more! Happy readings!!

-Kayla J

" Hey I needed to keep it quiet ok?" Amy said back to me.

She sounded mad & I mean MAD at me!! Everyone was in a state of shock. While all this was happening I noticed Raye had snuck out like a tiptoeing mouse!! She either left to go get ready to go see Chad-ie poo, or went directly to the café to meet him there. Hey! She was already in a dress.

' 5 till 8:00 hope she gets there on time. Now for these wackos!!' I thought watching them all go at it. It was like a word war!!!!! Soon enough they were strangling each other. Then I knew that's when I came in- to the picture. Luna, Artimes, and Diana were watching the commotion in shock at how the girls were fighting. They were almost punching each other about a stupid boy. Oye-vaye!!!!!!!!

" Break it up guys!!!! All this commotion about some stupid boy!? Give me a break!" I said out loud to them

" Oh I'll give you a break all right!!!! I'll, first of all, break your neck!! Then your arm!!! Then after that I'll break your nose!!!! And after that—" Amy got cut off. By ME!

" Oh yeah you will? Well you won't when I get through with you first!!!" I yelled

" I'll get to hurt you first!!!!!" She yelled back at me.

As soon as you could say automotopia 20 times fast she punched my chest. As all the girls know that hurts!!! She hit my right breast. Ouch man that stung like the dickens! Well Diana had, had enough of this so she started to talk aloud.

Luna said something first," See what that good it did you?! Mina are you all right?!! 

" I'm fine."I said out of breath.

" The new enemy's base is at the bottom of the arcade?! (THIS caught Serena's attention.) aaaww that CrossRoads arcade is my spot to hang out with Setsuna talking to me through Luna P!" said Diana very loud.

" NOT THE ARCADE!!!!!! My home away from harsh home. Away from that doofus brother of mine Sammy!! Away from that stupid a** f****** school!!!" Serena cried.

So she kept on bawling on about how the arcade was 'Hers' and blahdey-blah. While all this commotion was happening Raye came back. Still quiet as a mouse she listened all the 'Queen Of The Arcade' was saying. Then she got mad.

"SERENA SHUT UP!!!!! LOOK AT WHAT A DITZ YOUR BEING!!!! Jeez!!!!" Yelled Raye directly into Serena's face. Even though she had just came into the room (after the date) after listening to her for like 2 minutes she had enough of her.

"There goes the meeting!!" Luna said to Artimes & Diana

" To make it all up to you all of you guys can spend the night at my house!!!" I happily said waiting for some reply.

"Sure" They all said. So after they called their parents and got their stuff, they all came to my house. They were there in no time! 

"We need to find out more about the enemy 'I said' what's their weakness? That kind of information we need!" I pounded my hand on the table. Maybe I pounded on it a little too hard now I have a bruise! 

"I know they are from another universe, not like Queen ---" the phone ringing cut off Lita.

I answered, " Hello? Aino residence." I paused waiting for an answer.

"Amy it's for you! Guess who?! It's Greg, but he sounds angry or frustrated."I told her giving her the phone.

" Hello?" Amy said.

Greg: Hi Amy, is that you?

"Yes its me. How are you?"

Greg: I'm fine, but our relationship isn't

"What!!" Amy yelped.

Greg: It's over between us. I love someone else.

"But!!! You promised we would always be together!!"

Greg: Sorry Amy, we said always not forever.

"Greg, you can't I love you!!" She said back to him.

Greg: You'll find someone else. Maybe, even better than me?!

"I won't forget you, Greg." Amy sadly said.

Greg: Neither will I. Goodbye Amy.

That's when he hung up before Amy said goodbye. Amy was shocked and so was I! I listened to the whole thing downstairs. Im really mad at him now.

"Amy are you all right?! ' She started crying over my shoulder ' What a dumbo! Dumping you. Want me to call him and give him a piece of my mind?!" I asked her.

" No, Mina lets just leave it alone." Lita said to me.

An hour past and the rain had stopped. It seemed to stop all at once. A real rain wouldn't do that. Raye looked around and called us close to her.

" I sense something. Something ______ Evil around here. Around the park. Let's go check it out." She said.

ETERNAL MOON MAKE-UP!!!!!!!!

VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!!!!!!!!!!

MARS CRYSTAL POWER!!!!!!!!!

JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!!!!!

MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!!!

SCOUTS TRANSFORM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"O.k. Mars! Lead us to them!!!" Shouted Sailor Moon.

" Follow me! It's getting very strong! It's really powerful!!" Mars said back to us.

I felt something too all right. It was close, very close to us. It didn't feel like other enemies we've fought before. This one felt stronger.

" It's quiet, too quiet." Jupiter said.

I felt something or some one go by fast, like a bullet. It got very cold.

" I'll scan the area." Said Mercury.

While she was scanning, I tried a little crescent beam in a bush and to my surprise… something jumped out!!!

" Look there!!!!!!" I yelled.

" Look where?! Venus tell me!!!!" Sailor Moon said to me.

I pointed to the bush near the dumpster just as I did.. it came out and jumped/grabbed out for Sailor Moon. It got her and jumped up into the sky floating there.

" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" Sailor Moon screamed as she was dropped by the monster.

"SAILOR MOON!!!!!!!!" We all yelled watching her fall to the ground trying to catch her. 

Just then something struck my back. I fell to the cement screaming. I formed a shield to keep from totally inalliating myself. It worked! I fell to the ground unharmed, but almost knocked out.

Sailor Moon was 10 inches from the cement when Tuxedo Mask caught her in midair. She was out cold. He set her on the cement and gave her a kiss then vanished into the dark night.

" Wait!! Tuxedo come back!!!" yelled Mars & Mercury.

It was too late, he disappeared into the darkness. Just then all the other Scouts were hit and all fell to the cement knocked out and bleeding.

Now I got up.

It was all up to me now.

To Fight.

Hope you enjoyed chapter 2!!!! I'm working on 3, so stay tuned!!!!

-Kayla J


End file.
